


Blow me a kiss

by adamparrsh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also english isn't my first language i'm sorry in advance, ronan helps adam study, ronan visits adam in college, theyre in love, this is my first fic i'm sorry if it sucks, this is pure fluff you might puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrsh/pseuds/adamparrsh
Summary: Ronan visits Adam at college and stays more than planned.This is pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- First of all this is my first fic ever, I've never written anything in my life so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> \- English isn't my first language so you might see a lot of typos/grammar mistakes lmao sorry  
> \- I FORGOT ABOUT CHAINSAW'S EXISTENCE and i remembered when i was almost finished so just imagine shes at the barns being independant or something  
> \- this is based on a post i saw on tumblr about ronan visiting adam at college  
> \- idk if the pacing is right ?? so it might go too fast  
> \- i like to think that they're not too ooc because they're happy  
> -I HAVE NO IDEA HOW COLLEGE WORKS BEAR WITH ME
> 
> And last but not least: this is my attempt at reviving the pynch tag because when it dies i die with it rip

Ronan's favorite part about visiting Adam at college was having him like this, laying between his legs, Adam's back pressed against his chest, Ronan's arms locked around his torso. He could smell the shampoo Ronan dreamt for him the last time he was here. They would kiss like this sometimes, necks turned in weird angles that would give him cramps afterwards, they made it work anyways. That was what Ronan would call a perfect day visiting Adam, only topped by the thought of Opal being there with them.  
  
Ronan had left her with Declan and his girlfriend, she said she wanted to spend more time with Ronan's "old man brother", Ronan laughed at that term and had to say yes. Declan also wanted to meet her better anyways, and Matthew was going to be there too, so it wouldn't be so bad. Ronan took that opportunity to surprise Adam at college. It wasn't that he wouldn't visit him with Opal, (he had brought her with him once, dreamt jeans and boots hiding her hooves) but she wasn't used to long drives and small spaces yet, so she got so restless and annoying in the car Ronan almost considered going back. Because of this, Ronan took every opportunity he had to keep her happy and entertained while he was gone. He still felt bad about leaving her for so long, though.  
These few days were the exception. Matthew kept sending him pictures of them at the park, Opal laughing while Declan pushed her in the swings, Matthew and Opal smiling at the camara behind a huge ammount of candy floss, Opal feeding a pigeon. Adam and Ronan laughed at the last one because it looked like she managed to tamed it, she did that a lot with the most unexpected animals.  
  
Ronan was supposed to go back to Singer Falls on saturday night, he changed his mind after facetiming Matthew and Opal. They looked so happy that when Matthew asked if Opal could stay a few more days he said yes. He and Adam talked to Opal for about two hours before hanging up. Adam decided that Ronan was staying for a couple more days too, (or Adam's mouth decided for him) Ronan knew better than to argue (he didn't want to).  
  
That's how he ended up in this position again on sunday night, with Adam lying between his legs. The only difference with Ronan's perfect day was that Adam's full attention was on Ronan instead of his books and notes. He still loved watching Adam study, it was amazing how he could get lost in whatever he was reading and not pay attention to anything else around him. Not even Ronan.  
  
Ronan could only stay quiet for so long though, so when two and a half hours of Adam silently studying passed, he started to get restless and, if he was being honest, bored as fuck.  
  
"Nerd" Ronan whispered as he leaned closer to Adam's hearing ear, pressing a kiss to it as well, just because he could.  
  
"Shut up" Adam said, and waved a hand to Ronan's face in an attempt to push him away. Ronan took it and kissed his fingers, "seriously I need to pass this exam, so if you're not going to help don't distract me either"  
  
"I'm helping you by distracting you, Parrish, you've been in the same position for nearly three hours, no sane person should study that much without even stretching" Ronan said while resting his chin on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"That's not helping, you helped when you were touching my hair" Adam mumbled, words muffled by a pen around his mouth. He took Ronan's hand to his head with his free hand, all without taking his eyes off his book, "there, do it again"  
  
Ronan started caressing Adam's hair with his fingers again. He had no idea how that helped but he was too content with it to question it.  
  
He got bored again after a few minutes though.  
  
"Fuck Parrish, give me that" Ronan said and took Adam's notes from his lap.  
  
"No! what are you doing?" Adam protested and tried reaching for them, but Ronan held them out of his reach.  
  
"Burning them" Ronan said with a smirk. Adam's scowl told Ronan that he was about to get seriously pissed off, "Relax dumbass, I'll ask you questions to see if you're ready"  
  
"I'm not! That's the point, I need to keep studying" Adam said turning around to face Ronan, "give it back"  
  
"Nope, you just say that because you're anxious" Ronan said, still keeping the notes away from Adam, "can I?"  
  
"Yeah okay, just try to know the answer to your own question" Adam said, still frowning at Ronan.  
  
"Great" Ronan said, and tried to come up with a question, reading Adam's messy handwriting "what the fuck were you trying to write here? 'bring'?"  
  
"It says brain you idiot, where do you see a 'g' in there?" Adam said leaning over to read his own handwriting.  
  
"Shut up, first question" Ronan said, "Name the three parts Freud structured the psyche in"  
  
"That's a high school question Lynch, ask me a real one" Adam say exasperated.  
  
"Oh sorry, Einstein. You still haven't answer the question" Ronan said arquing his eyebrows.  
  
Adam answer the question automatically, and so perfectly that Ronan had to read the notes again to keep up.  
  
"Nice!" Ronan said, putting his hand in front of him for a hi five. He was met with  
and incredulous frown from Adam and a small smile after meeting his palm, "okay, which one first?"  
  
"Which what?" Adam asked, confused.  
  
"Which piece of clothing should I remove first?" Ronan asked grinning.  
  
"What the fuck Lynch?" Adam said loudly "just ask the questions and let's get this over with"  
  
"It was worth a shot" Ronan said shrugging, "can I kiss you everytime you get one right at least?"  
  
"That would be more beneficial to you than it'd be to me" Adam said with a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Exactly!" Ronan exclaimed, "so you do think you're ready for the exam, if you think you can answer all my questions right"  
  
"I'm not ready for the exam, but I am ready for your easy questions" Adam said, "you can kiss me but don't ask easy questions just for me to get them right"  
  
"Who do you think I am, Parrish?" Ronan said, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Ronan Lynch?" Adam said.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it" Ronan said, and proceed to ask the hardest questions he could think of.  
  
They studied like that for a good 2 hours, Ronan kissing Adam almost everytime he asked a question. Adam getting more excited when he didn't know how to answer than on the contrary, because that meant he could read the answer again and get it right the next time he got asked that question. Ronan was once again blown away by how smart Adam Parrish was, and how lucky he was to be his boyfriend.  
  
Ronan Lynch has never liked academic life, not school, not high school, not college. He had never liked teachers either, he did like learning but as soon as someone made him do it, he started to hate it again. As he helped Adam study, and heard Adam give his well thought answers, he decided that he wouldn't mind school so much if Adam was his teacher. He even liked some of the stuff they were studying, even though he never even thought about sociology in his life.  
  
It was midnight when Ronan got off the shower, he had left so Adam could study one last time on his own and go to sleep. Adam's roomate, Mark, was still absent, thankfully. He didn't mind the guy so much, but he felt weird sleeping with some random dude in the same dorm, even though they already knew each other. He didn't know how Adam could bear it. He guessed it was fine because they were friends. It was Ronan's seventh time visiting Adam and everytime he came here he'd meet one new friend and tried to be as nice as possible, which usually meant staying quiet and not stare down at them while Adam did the talking.  
  
He put his sweats on and went to Adam's bed shirtless to get ready to sleep. Adam was still studying, Ronan was sure he didn't even notice he was there.  
  
"Parrish? shower's ready" Ronan said.  
  
"No" Adam said.  
  
"No what?" Ronan said.  
  
"Sure" Adam mumbled and kept reading.  
  
"Alright that's it" Ronan said and took Adam's notes and books away from him, ignoring Adam's protest "you're not even listening to me, you're no good tomorrow if you don't shower and get some fucking real sleep, so get your ass to the bathroom before I throw these down the window"  
  
Adam scowled at him but went to the bathroom, Ronan was sure it was because he had been in the same place for five hours and not because of Ronan's threat. He waited until he heard the shower to gather Adam's stuff and putting them in his backpack.  
  
He knew how important this exam was for Adam, so before putting the book Adam was currently reading in the backpack, he took one of Adam's sticky notes to leave him a message on the page he'd marked before. Hopefully Adam would read it tomorrow before the exam and be less nervous, or at least that's what Ronan hoped.  
  
He debated what to write on it and settled for 'show them how it's done, love you'. He closed the book, put it in the backpack and let himself fall on the bed. At least fifteen minutes passed when the dorm door opened and Adam's roomate came in.  
  
"Lynch! staying some more?" Mark said in form of greeting.  
  
"Yep, you mind?" Ronan said, trying to sound like he cared.  
  
"No, not at all. Just don't make out too loudly, i don't have my ear plugs" Mark said grinning.  
  
"There goes my plan for the night" Ronan sighed exaggeratedly "Don't snore too loudly, I don't have my ear plugs"  
  
"I'll try my best" Mark laughed at the same time Adam got out of the bathroom  
  
"Hey" Mark said.  
  
"Hey, bathroom's all yours" Adam said, yawning, he suddenly looked really tired. Mark gave him two thumbs up and left for the bathroom.  
  
"Nice shower?" Ronan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired as fuck. Where are my books?" Adam asked looking around.  
  
"On your backpack where they belong at" he made a pause to look at the hour, "fucking twelve thirty-four, Jesus Christ come to bed"  
  
Adam seemed to give up protesting because he went to the bed and got under the covers next to Ronan.  
  
"Thank you" Adam whispered when he was settled against Ronan's neck.  
  
"For what?" Ronan asked, wondering where that came from. But Adam was already asleep. Ronan smiled, hugged Adam closer to him and closed his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Ronan woke up to the sound of people getting ready for a monday. Adam was already dressed and was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. Mark was fixing his hair in the mirror next to his bed before whispering a quiet 'bye, see you later' to Adam and leaving. Adam whispered 'bye' back at him and got off the bed to the bathroom. Ronan took that time to properly wake up and stretch. Adam came out of the bathroom and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning" Adam said, reaching for his backpack and sitting back on the bed to face Ronan, "sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah" Ronan said around a yawn, "what time is the exam?"  
  
"Not until nine, but I'm leaving now to study with some classmates, you don't mind do you? I thought you could get some sleep" Adam said, caressing Ronan's cheek with the back of his hand, "it's only seven thirty, I'll be done around eleven, I can come back here and we can go have lunch? I'm free until two"  
  
"Of fucking course I don't mind, asshole. And yes we'll get lunch" Ronan said pressing a kiss to Adam's hand.  
  
"Okay, there's the key if you want to go out before I come back," Adam leaned over and pecked his lips, "I love you, bye"  
  
"Love you, too. You're gonna ace that exam" Ronan said and smiled at him from the bed. Adam only smiled back at him, an honest, bright, beautiful smile, (God, Ronan loved him so much) and left the dorm, not before mockingly blowing a kiss to Ronan from the door and leaving Ronan laughing into the pillow.  
  
*  
  
Ronan woke up again at nine thirty, he had no idea how he managed to sleep so much, maybe it was being so close to Adam that helped him get some real sleep.  
  
He didn't got off the bed until ten, after checking his phone for new messages from Matthew updating him on Opal. There were four new ones, including two pictures of Opal and Declan with aprons making breakfast, followed by:  
  
**she's a great cook**!  
  
And a string of food emojis. Ronan sent back:  
  
_i know u should try her baco_ n  
  
**you let her make BACON??!!!**  
  
_i let her do anything she wants_  
  
**you're lucky she isn't so spoiled then**  
  
_well i try, thats all adams doing_

**give him a hug for me**

Ronan sent back the shit emoji and checked for his friends' groupchat. There was only one new message, it was a selfie of Gansey laughing but you could see Blue in Henry's shoulders in the back, they were in front of a sign welcoming to another random city.  
  
R: _sarget how does it feel seeing the world from a normal height_  
  
B: _ **wow ronan is using his phone everyone make a wish**_  
  
R: _i do when everyone i care about is away dumbass_  
  
B: _**AWW THATS SO CUTE LYNCH**_  
  
R: _fuck you_  
  
G: **It is cute, Ronan. We hope you're having a pleasant time with Adam.**  
  
  
Ronan rolled his eyes and closed the chat to check on his last message. It was a text from Adam sent fifteen minutes after he left earlier.  
  
_**" I love you, too. :)"**_  
  
Ronan smiled remembering the sticky note he left for him last night, and finally got off the bed.  
  
It was almost ten thirty when he left the room, grabbing the keys and his jacket. October seemed to be really fucking cold in Yale. He walked out of the building and tried to remember in which one of these huge buildings Adam was taking his exam. He still had time before Adam was done so he went to buy them some breakfast first, it was likely Adam already had coffee before, but he bought him one anyways and a capuccino for himself. He balanced Adam's coffe in one hand and started sipping on his capuccino.  
  
He walked for twenty minutes before admitting to himself he had no idea where he was. He asked some random dudes chatting against a wall where the building Adam mentioned yesterday was.  
  
"Oh it's this one! Exam's are taken right there" the guy in the old man glasses said, Ronan tried to ignore the condescending tone.  
  
"Thanks" Ronan said, and went in the way the guy told him. Ronan didn't know if he could be here or not but he waited on the huge ass hall and waited to spot Adam anytime soon.  
  
He only waited ten more minutes when a door in front of him opened and a mass of students got out. Ronan spotted Adam swinging his backpack on his shoulder and smiling while he talked to some classmates. Just when Ronan started to walk to them he saw one of the girls locking one arm around Adam's elbow, clearly flirting with him. Adam seemed uncomfortable and it looked like he was debating how to ask her to stop in a polite way. He didn't have to because Ronan step in before that.  
  
"Hey, boyfriend" Ronan said, with a tight smile to the girl.  
  
"Ronan! Hi!" Adam said loudly, freeing his arm from the girl, smiling awkwardly, "how did you find the building?"  
  
"I asked some nerds" Ronan said, sliding an arm around Adam's waist and kissing him on the mouth. They wouldn't kiss in a crowded space like this normally, or in front of Adam's friends, but it was necessary right now.  
  
"Were you nice?" Adam asked, pulling away and accepting the coffee Ronan handed him. He had already drank his capuccino.  
  
"Of course, I only took one of them by the neck and demanded answers" Ronan said smirking. Some of Adam's friends laughed at that. Adam rolled his eyes. The girl didn't know where to hide.  
  
"Well we're gonna go, you guys up for dinner tonight? By dinner I mean take out in our dorm" Julie asked, Ronan had met her the second time he was here and thought she was cool. The fact that she didn't flirt with his boyfriend was just a plus. "Ronan how long are you staying?"  
  
"I'm leaving tonight actually, I don't think I can join you" Ronan said, putting his arm around Adam's shoulders.  
  
"I can join you guys later, what time are you guys getting together?" Adam asked sipping his coffee.  
  
"Around eight maybe?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there" Adam smiled.  
  
Adam's friends said goodbye and left through the same hallway Ronan had come from. Adam turned to Ronan and made a face.  
  
"Well, that was awkward" Adam said, "thanks for not making it so obvious, Laura would have felt so bad if the others realised"  
  
"Looked pretty obvious to me" Ronan said arquing his eyebrows, Adam took his hand and tugged on it to start walking out.  
  
"You don't have to worry" Adam said, squeezing his hand lightly. Ronan knew that, they've been together for a year and both of them had made the mistake of snapping at each other when the other was jealous. They had learned from it though, and they knew the difference between jealous and possesive.  
  
"I know" Ronan said and squeezed his hand back, "I'll still kiss you in front of whoever dares flirt with you in front of me though"   
  
Adam rolled his eyes but smiled into his coffee.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee, I'll pay for lunch" Adam said. Ronan knew better than to argue so he just nodded and pulled Adam closer to him by the shoulders. "You know, your stupid puns from yesterday actually helped"  
  
Ronan laughed remembering the puns he came out with to help Adam remember the hardest answers.  
  
"Never underestimate puns, Parrish" Ronan said, "so, how was it?"  
  
Adam proceeded to a long rant about the exam and how hard it was, he seemed so upset that for a moment Ronan thought he didn't do so well after all, even though that was almost impossible. They were outside when he said "I think I did great, though"  
  
"Of fucking course you did" Ronan said trying not to laugh, "there's nothing Adam Parrish can't study for"  
  
They walked around campus for a few hours talking about every little thing and enjoying each other's presence before going to get lunch. Ronan already missed Adam and he still had a whole afternoon with him. He tried seeing the bright side of leaving and came up with close to nothing, the only good thing about going back was seeing Opal again and not hearing Mark snoring. But even Mark's snores meant he was with Adam and there was nothing negative about that. He buried those thoughts deep in his mind and focused on Adam and enjoying his last day with him.  
  
*  
  
  
Adam's friends had changed their minds about ordering take out and decided to go to a fast food restaurant instead. Ronan had tag along before leaving to get something for the ride. He bought himself a burger, fries and a coke to go. Adam waited to order so he could say goodbye to Ronan alone.  
  
"By, see you next time" Ronan said to all of them, attempting politeness.  
  
"Aw man you sure you're not staying a little longer?" Brad said.  
  
"I stayed long enough already I should really get going" Ronan said.  
  
"Be sure to bring Opal again next time!" Julie said.  
  
"Yeah dude only Julie met her, we're tired of hearing Parrish talking about her without meeting her" Annie said.  
  
"I'll try, I don't know if she can handle another long drive, though" Ronan said.  
  
"I'm sure she would love that, you on the other hand..." Adam said arquing his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey! You know how annoying she gets in long drives, it's not that I don't want to" Ronan said deffensive.  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing you" Adam smiled at and took his hand. The flirty girl was here too and since Ronan was an asshole, he tugged at his hand to pull him closer and press a kiss on his cheek.  
He said goodbye to them once more with a nod and got out of the restaurant, one hand holding Adam's and the other holding the bag.  
  
He opened the passanger door of the BMW that was parked in front of the restaurant, and left the bag on the passanger seat. Adam was waiting for him half sitted in the hood of the car next to the driver's seat. He had his arms crossed in front of him and a somber look in his eyes. Ronan's heart broke again, like it always did when he had to leave. He closed the space between them, placing his hands on Adam's hips.  
  
"Hey" Ronan whispered, touching Adam's nose with his own, "we'll see each other again when you least expect it okay?"  
  
Adam placed his hands on Ronan's chest before saying "I know, I still don't like saying goodbye"  
  
"We don't have to then" Ronan said and kissed Adam. Even after a year, Ronan's heart jumped at the touch of their lips. He felt bad for everyone else in the entire universe who didn't get to kiss Adam Parrish. He was so damned lucky. Adam's arms slide through Ronan's chest to lock behind his neck as he deepened the kiss, making Ronan's heart jump once again at the touch of their tongues. They stayed like that for God knows how long, trying to memorize each other, and save some memories for when they were apart again. Ronan tried pulling away to catch his breath but Adam followed his lips, not satisfied yet. "Parrish... I- fuck, Parri- I can't breathe"  
  
Adam laughed against his lips and pulled away. He was flushed, lips red and swollen, he looked incredibly beautiful.  
  
"Sorry" Adam said, and ran his fingers through the Ronan's scalp, "got carried away"  
  
Ronan letted his forehead fall against Adam's, trying to catch his breath. He let go of Adam's hips to catch his neck and kiss him again, Adam's hands exploring his back and torso. They kissed, and kissed and kissed. And they would have stayed like that if it wasn't for Adam's friends interrupting them, whistling and shouting from the restaurant window.  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
"Adam they're about to close!"  
  
"The backseat works just fine guys!"  
  
Ronan pulled away to glare at them, they were laughing inside the restaurant and making obscene gestures to them. Ronan flipped them off, bad choice because they laughed harder. Adam didn't seem to care because he switch places with Ronan and pushed him against the car, kissing him harder than before, making Ronan forget about everyone else. This might be a bit of a problem if he didn't stop.  
  
"Fuck Adam" Ronan tried to say, "Parrish Jesus Christ fucking shit"  
  
Adam kept kissing him. Ronan forgot what he was so concerned about. He remembered when Adam sticked his hand under his shirt.  
  
"Fuck Parrish if you don't stop now..." Ronan didn't know what to add to that. Adam understood though because he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry" Adam said, taking a step back and catching his breath, "that shut them up at least"  
  
Ronan hadn't noticed that Adam's friends weren't paying attention to them anymore. Adam had turned their teasing against them. Ronan started laughing.  
  
"You're unbelievable" Ronan said and tugged at Adam's hands to hug him. "I'll miss you so fucking much"  
  
"I'll miss you too" Adam whispered against his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Adam pulled away because it was getting too late, "okay, you should go"  
  
"Yeah" Ronan said but didn't move, still holding Adam's hand. They looked at each other's eyes for a while.  
  
"Stop that" Adam said and looked away, he was looking inside the restaurant, his friends were waving at them, Adam smiled and flipped them off, "assholes"  
  
"Are all college students twelve?" Ronan asked.  
  
"Some of them" Adam said and hugged Ronan one last time, "seriously you should go now, we can't say goodbye for like three hours again"  
  
"Okay, yeah, I should go" Ronan said rubbing his hands around Adam's back, resting his chin on Adam's head. He tried to let go but Adam was hugging him very hard. Ronan laughed, "You know, we could speed up the process if you let me go, dumbass"  
  
"Don't want to" Adam said, sounding like a child. Ronan letted Adam hug him for a few more minutes before he really needed to go.  
  
"Parrish, I need to go now I have 6 hours to drive and Opal gets home at 8" Ronan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Adam said, and really pulled away this time. They kissed one last time. "I love you"  
  
"I love you, too. So fucking much" Ronan said and kissed him one last time, for real this time. They pulled away and Ronan got inside the car. "Go get something to eat now before they close"  
  
"I'm not that hungry" Adam said and walked backwards so Ronan could start the car and leave. Adam waved at him. Ronan whinked back and blew him a kiss mockingly, Adam laughed and shook his head before walking into the restaurant. Ronan smiled to himself and left Yale behind, leaving Adam was okay if it always left him feeling like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
